


The Mystical Properties of Home Made Apple Pie.

by Kali Cephirot (10AlliraDream84)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: yj_anon_meme, Family, Gen, Meet the Family, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10AlliraDream84/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Martha Kent learns she has a grandson, well, she's not going to just stay sitting down, no sir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mystical Properties of Home Made Apple Pie.

  
**The Mystical Properties of Home Made Apple Pie.**   


The mission was a success: the spirits were high and Wally was doing his victory dance, making M'gann giggle. Even Superboy was almost smiling, that animated they were about a mission going perfectly.

Which was why they were surprised not only about finding Batman at their headquarters - they usually debriefed the next day - but finding a civilian there; Wally scrambled to put his googles back.

"Did I get concussed or something?" Wally whispered to Kaldur. "I thought this was a no-civilian zone."

But Batman, with no powers and who supposedly had no superhero just growled. "There were special circumstances. Superboy."

He glanced towards the woman, who was smiling in a very granny warm kind of way. She had a whole air of home and warmth and Wally wondered if it was his stomach talking or if she smelled like apple pie.

Superboy uncrossed his arms, turning to look towards Batman. "Yes?"

"Come with me."

**

This was, in Superboy's opinion, even more awkward than dealing with Wally's parents. Yes, that had been bad but... they hadn't been his original adoptive mother, which made him feel, well. Awkward. Strung too tight. As if he really, really, really wanted to run away.

But instead he stayed there, sitting down on a stool at the kitchen as she poured him a glass of milk and cut a just-out-of-the-oven pie, giving him a slice.

"Usually I don't go barging into my son's life, especially not the superhero one because, what do I know about it?" the woman said, sitting down on a stool, too, but giving him space without him having to say anything. "But after I saw the news and I saw you... well. Obviously I knew that he and I were long due to a mother-son chat."

The woman-- Martha, she had said he could call her Martha - frowned for a moment, and he wondered what kind of discussion she had had with Superman. Kaldur and Robin didn't have parents, just their mentors. M'gann said she didn't remember her parents and that she pretty much considered J'onn her dad. Artemis never really talked about her personal life. Wally's parents were amazing, and even though she didn't have powers, he had seen how Wally's mom could terrify him into cleaning his room.

Surely, the mother of Superman, had the same kind of ability? He wondered if there was a school were mothers learned that or if it was innate.

Then Martha smiled. "I called in a few favors. Mr. Pennyworth and I have shared recipes for the past two years, so he helped me and... well, here I am, son."

"I am not your son," he grumbled. He was surprised when Martha didn't frown at that, but her smile turned softer, sweeter, the wrinkles around her eyes and mouth somehow gentle.

"No, you're not. I suppose the technical term would be 'grandson', since you come from my son, wouldn't it?"

Superboy didn't know what to answer to that. He picked up his fork, taking a bite of the pie just do be able to do _something_ that wasn't that terrible akwardness... and his eyes opened wide and then he _really_ dug into it.

Martha laughed. "That was the favorite of my husband Jonathan and it's also the favorite of my son. It's good to see that some things run in the family."

Family. He looked up, surprised, but Martha had moved to the oven again, taking out another pie from it.

"It's alright if you want to come in," Martha called. Superboy blinked again - he had known his team was outside, but they had been quiet and unintrussive and he was pretty certain that Martha Kent didn't have superpowers. So then, how....? "The pie's all ready and it's better when it's warm and toasty."

The first one was Wally, unsurprisingly. He went right to Martha's side, eyes wide on the pie, next M'gann, Robin. Artemis and Kaldur where the last ones, Kaldur throwing him a look as if to ask if he was alright, Superboy too confused to be able to say yes or not.

"Oh man, _home made apple pie_. I'm in love," as Martha laughed, cutting pieces for the rest of the team, Wally turned to look at him with a huge grin. "Your grandma is amazing."

Slowly, carefully, eyes on his pie, Superboy nodded and gave a tiny tiny smile.

**

Martha had left more pies in the oven, and she had shared the recipe with M'gann, and she had also taken measures of the six of them so she could make them jumpers. Robin had murmured something about she being her butler's girlfriend or something like that but even he hadn't been stupid enough to say that loud enough: apparently the inherent scariness of mothers kept on strong when they were grandmothers.

Martha smiled as she put her coat on, eyes on Superboy.

"You have my phone number and address. Call whenever you want to and feel free to drop by unannounced, alright? I'll have a room ready just for you."

He nodded, eyes on the ground mostly because he didn't know what else he was supposed to do. Martha was the one who seemed to know how to deal with... well. Everything.

She hummed, thoughtful. "I was wondering..."

He looked up, curious. "Yes?"

"Well, you said you don't have a name yet," Martha mused out loud, and then she smiled at him. "Jonathan's father was named 'Conner'. We always thought that if we had another son, he'd be called that."

Conner. He crossed his arms, frowning, as he focused on the floor. A possible name. Martha didn't so much sigh as walk towards him, tugging him down to kiss both his cheeks, surprising him out of the sudden flare of longing and anger that had been developing inside his chest.

"Now, sonny, be careful, brush your teeth and remember to call me one a week at the very least, alright?" she said.

There, the terrifying mother powers again. Superboy nodded and Martha smiled, letting him go, allowing Batman to help her inside the Batmobile.

He stayed there as the car speed away.

'Conner'.

... it kinda had a nice ring to it, if he thought about it.


End file.
